User blog:Soldierscuzzy/Battlefield 3 vs. Modern Warfare 3
Battlefield 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 have been competing for being the premier shooter for quite some time now, and both games have their die-hard fans who want to see the other fail just as much as their game dominate. So who ends up on top? Let's break both games down to their core components. Platforms Both games came out for the same consoles (with MW3 also coming out on Wii) so one would think that this category would be a wash, but not so. Battlefield 3 really shines on the PC, and unfortunately, that is where most of the hiccups were. Many people experienced issues with the hosting service from EA, Origin. This included being dropped from multiplayer matchmaking as well as just buying the game and installing it. Most copies of MW3 went to consoles, which use the well-established Xbox Live or PSN. Overall, I would say that the winner for this category will go to Modern Warfare 3. Tell us: What do you think? Which game has the best platform support? Battlefield 3 Modern Warfare 3 Draw Graphics With how much time and money went into crafting both of these titles, it wouldn't be possible for these studios to release their games and NOT have them be the best looking entries in their respective series. Both games feature top of the line graphics and engines. Neither game looks bad, but when running on a good PC, Battlefield 3 does take the victory for graphics. This game is stunning on full settings, and deserves this victory. Tell us: What do you think? Which game had the best graphics? Battlefield 3 Modern Warfare 3 Draw Intensity Intensity is something that gamers these days crave. When your game takes place in the middle of a warzone and the player isn't simultaneously trying to take out as many enemies as possible while also fearing for their lives then the developer messed something up. Thankfully that isn't the case for either of these games. Both feature heart-racing action at breakneck speeds. It would do both games an injustice to say one is better than the other for this category, so I will have to declare a draw for intensity. Tell us: What do you think? Which game is more intense? Battlefield 3 Modern Warfare 3 Draw Single Player Seeing as how the main attraction for both of these titles is the multiplayer, both single player campaigns have been put on the back burner this time around. Critics have almost universally claimed that the Battlefield single player is mostly pointless, with nothing too impressive to write home about. The Modern Warfare 3 version fared slightly better, mainly due to the fact that it concludes the story started with the first Modern Warfare title. Both titles could have done something different and unique, and both didn't. Though, because it is working off of a pre-existing story, the slight edge here is going to go to Modern Warfare 3. Tell us: What do you think? Which game has the best single player? Battlefield 3 Modern Warfare 3 Draw Multiplayer Both of these games were made for multiplayer, plain and simple. It's where both games shine, and it is where the vast majority of time will be spent for the people who buy the games. Honestly, it would do a disservice to either of these games to declare a winner here. Both offer different experiences, and neither should be ignored for their achievements. Battlefield offers vehicles, whereas the perks system in MW3 is second to none in terms of addicting replay value. I'm going to have to play it safe and declare multi-player a draw. Tell us: What do you think? Which game has the best multiplayer? Battlefield 3 Modern Warfare 3 Draw Fun Why bother playing a game if it isn't fun? Thankfully, both titles more than provide for entertainment value. They both feature incredibly high production values and both hit new heights for their respective series. These games are incredibly fun, and both should be enjoyed by everyone. Once again, I'm going to have to play it safe and call this section a draw simply because both games are fantastic games to play and have a good time with. Tell us: What do you think? Which game is more fun? Battlefield 3 Modern Warfare 3 Draw And the winner is... With a slight edge, Modern Warfare 3 comes out on top! Both games are amazing to play, and neither should be missed, but with a few hiccups with the PC, and a fairly lackluster single-player experience, Battlefield 3 stumbles ever so slightly. This is all my opinion though, so make sure you cast your votes and give your thoughts in the comments! Category:Blog posts